


i’ll be home for christmas

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Home is where the Uchi is.





	i’ll be home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

They’re supposed to be surprised on stage the next night, but nothing will compare to their faces now. Especially Uchi’s, which is streaming with tears as he sits in the naughty chair at one end of Johnny’s large conference room.

The only other occupants of the room are the remaining members of Kanjani8, now eight again, and even Hina’s eyes look misty. Ryo is staring at Johnny like this is a cruel joke, like any second now Johnny’s going to say “just kidding!” and take Uchi away from them again.

“Don’t make me regret my decision,” is all he says, to Uchi who nods fervently and wipes his face.

At once, the seven others stand up and bow deeply, each speaking their own heartfelt thank you.

Uchi cries harder.

Predictably, Ryo is the first one to glomp Uchi once Johnny leaves the room, attaching himself to Uchi’s side like he never left. It’s funnier now because Uchi’s even taller, which Ohkura helpfully points out in case they didn’t notice.

Yoko starts to say something leader-esque, but then Hina walks purposefully towards Uchi and grabs his face. “You’re really back?”

“I’m home,” Uchi says weakly.

Yasu bursts out into tears, immediately comforted by Subaru because Yasu’s sobs are very loud and they’re still inside Johnny’s corporate building.

Clearing his throat, Yoko tries again. “Whose Tokyo apartment is bigger?”

“Yours,” three people say simultaneously, and Yoko foregoes his reluctant sigh in favor of the greater good.

Ryo makes it until they all pile in Maru’s SUV, but in his defense they _are_ strapped for space and Ryo ends up on Uchi’s lap without prior planning. All it takes is a glance down to Uchi’s lips and Ryo can’t control himself, leans in to kiss away his tears. Uchi gasps but flings his arms around him, holding him close as Ryo tastes his past and is flooded with nostalgia.

He’s unaware of the others around him, only the hand on the back of his neck that’s gently pulling him away, which he fights and growls at because Uchi has always been _his_ , dammit.

“Ryo-chan,” a soft voice pleads. “Share.”

It’s Ohkura, whose deep words seem to draw Ryo away from Uchi and closer to him, and it’s not until he feels Ohkura’s lips on the back of his neck that his eyes fly open in anger, helplessly watching Hina take Uchi’s jaw in his hand once again and hold him still as he firmly presses their mouths together. Uchi whines and relocates his arms, but grinds his hips up against Ryo who reaches back to grab Ohkura by the hair and practically pull him over the back of the seat to attack his mouth.

“Hey!” Maru says from the driver’s seat, sounding a little sad. “Wait for me.”

“Drive faster then,” Yasu hisses from the general vicinity of Subaru’s mouth.

Yoko purrs satisfactorily as Maru pushes the petal to the metal, muttering about sluts and impatient bastards when Ryo knows damn well that Maru will be the first one to rip his clothes off and pounce whoever’s closest the minute they walk in the door.

Ryo’s close – Maru flings his clothes off with his shoes at the entrance, but he’s one of the last ones inside so Yasu’s already got him beat. Yasu also has better underwear, Ryo notes, staring along with the others at Yasu’s rainbow-colored G-string.

“I’ve been saving it for such an occasion!” Yasu declares, happily posing so that everyone can see. “I thought it would be lucky for today’s meeting.”

“It even has pink,” Uchi notes, followed by fresh tears that Hina kisses away.

Ryo thinks that Hina has had enough of Uchi and squeezes between them, glaring at Hina as the elder seems unfazed by the change and kisses Ryo instead. Uchi’s behind him, though, grunting softly into his hair as he moves against Ryo and slides his hands around Ryo’s waist.

“I have a giant bed,” Yoko tells them, then jumps out of the way as seven sparsely-dressed men trample down the hallway towards Yoko’s bedroom. There’s hardly any room for Yoko by the time he gets there, but he _makes_ room by flopping right between Subaru and Uchi, who are kissing lazily until Yoko breaks them apart.

Subaru seems unnerved at the switch, coiling his tongue around Yoko’s in a way that draws him in, even when Yasu reaches down to wrap his fingers lightly around Yoko’s length. Next to them, Uchi’s got Ryo right on top of him with Ohkura on top of _him_ , and Hina ends up behind Yoko just in time to groan into his ear at something somebody is doing to him.

“Kimi, it has to be you,” Hina hisses, and Yoko doesn’t think twice before spinning around and pinning Hina down to the bed, kneeling between his legs that automatically pull up to accept Yoko into his body.

“They always pair off early,” Uchi muses a little breathlessly. “It’s comforting to know that nothing has changed since before I left.”

“We haven’t done this since you left,” Ryo says against Uchi’s lips. “We were waiting for you to come back.”

“Yeah, it _sucked_ ,” Ohkura comments, his hand sliding between Yoko and Hina to stroke Hina’s cock as he speaks. “You were gone too long.”

“I’m sorry,” Uchi says in a small voice, leaning up to reach Ohkura over Ryo’s shoulder. “I won’t leave again, I promise.”

“You better not,” Maru says from where he’s lounging along the headboard, his eyes a little dilated as Subaru sucks him past his lips on the other end of the bed. He tilts Uchi’s head back for an upside-down kiss while Ohkura’s eyes narrow, his fingers joining Ryo’s inside Uchi until Uchi’s crying out into Maru’s mouth and making fists out of the sheets on either side of him.

“How do you want to do this?” Ohkura whispers to Ryo, then discovers the answer as Ryo’s other hand is deep inside himself, leaving him flushed and panting against Uchi.

Of course, Ohkura thinks as everyone seems to pause to appreciate Uchi’s guttural moan when Ryo sits on his cock. Yoko fucks Hina harder, their mouths fused together while Hina finds Uchi’s hand gripping the sheets and intertwines their fingers to clutch onto each other instead.

Ohkura looks over to see Yasu bending Subaru over Maru, gently sliding in and out of him in a way that’s kind of mesmerizing until Yasu looks over and gives Ohkura a sultry mid-coital look that has him lifting Uchi’s legs over his arms and easing his way inside with a tense grunt.

Uchi moans again, torn between pushing up into Ryo or back against Ohkura, settling for bracing himself against the headboard – and indirectly Maru – as Ohkura establishes the rhythm that has Ryo bouncing up and down, his noises muffled by Ohkura’s mouth.

Yoko comes first, burying himself deep inside Hina but directing his groan into Uchi’s shoulder. Uchi’s hand detaches from Hina’s and lifts to stroke Yoko’s hair, damp with sweat and sticking up in his wake. A shrill cry from Maru gets both of their attentions, and Yoko looks up in time to see Maru’s face scrunch up as he releases down Subaru’s throat.

Hina immediately sits up and pulls Maru into his lap; he’s handed the lube by somebody and gets to work, swallowing Maru’s whines and pleas until Hina can enter him comfortably, Maru’s legs wrapped around Hina’s waist as he pushes down at the same time Hina pushes up.

Subaru and Yasu relocate across the bed so that Subaru can kiss Uchi again, his operatic moans muffled while Ryo and Ohkura are lost in each other with Uchi between them and Yoko half asleep next to them. Yasu pokes Ohkura in the arm and earns a close-lidded glare, then keeps poking until Ohkura tears his mouth away from Ryo and kisses Yasu in retaliation.

Without Ohkura to keep him steady, Ryo falls forward and ends up next to Yoko’s face, which is still flushed from orgasm. He leans in to kiss him and Yoko comes to life, his hand curling around Ryo’s neglected cock as Ohkura continues to guide his hips up and down. His other hand is around Subaru, who directs a shrill moan into Uchi’s mouth as he twitches and comes over Yoko’s fingers, then tears his mouth away from Uchi’s and inadvertently buries his face in Yoko’s hair as he gets his breath back.

Yasu keeps going, grunting at the increasing tightness from Subaru’s orgasm and kissing Ohkura harder as he nears his own. Then he pulls out and finishes on Subaru’s back, which is instantly licked up by Uchi as Subaru is moved around to suit this purpose. Hina’s loud groan shakes the bed as he lets go inside Maru, then falls to the side next to Subaru and gives him a goofy smile.

“Old men can’t keep up,” mutters Ohkura, still thrusting into Uchi at a gradual pace.

“I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you,” Hina points out, followed by a yawn.

Ohkura smirks and meets Uchi’s eyes. “Perks to being the youngest.”

Uchi sticks out his tongue playfully, and Ryo is nearly squished as Ohkura leans down to suck it into his mouth. Uchi leans up to meet him halfway, the new angle making Ryo moan uncontrollably, his body jerking with Yoko’s hand still around him.

Ryo remains where he is even after he comes, and Yoko lifts both of his own hands to examine them while Yasu looks up from on top of him with interest. “I wonder who has the most flavor, Ryo-chan or Subaru?” Yoko muses out loud, earning a chuckle from a few of the others as he and Yasu conduct their impromptu taste test.

“Freaks,” Ryo mutters, still groaning as Uchi continues to hit his spot. “Will you two finish already?”

“Patience, Ryo-chan,” Ohkura mumbles into Uchi’s mouth as the latter’s lips turn up into a smile. “I’m nowhere near done.”

“Then let me _out_ ,” Ryo snaps.

He escapes the minute Ohkura lifts up, landing on top of Subaru amidst the pile of sweaty bodies spread out across Yoko’s bed. Ohkura immediately relocates Uchi’s legs to his shoulders and leans back down to kiss him heatedly, fucking him with slow, sharp thrusts that have Uchi groaning and clutching onto the flesh above Ohkura’s hips with both hands.

“They’re both tasty!” Yoko concludes, earning a halfhearted nudge from both Subaru and Ryo while Yasu cleans the rest of his fingers.

“Tacchon,” Uchi moans, flinging his head back hard enough to bounce back from the mattress. “Right there.”

Ohkura stares through hooded lids as he continues to roll his hips just like that, watching Uchi fall apart beneath him and feeling his body constrict around him. “I’m going to make you come untouched.”

In response, Uchi howls and shudders, six pairs of eyes on him – Yasu’s already asleep – as his cock pulses and releases between their stomachs.

Then Ohkura speeds up, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushes through the even tighter resistance until his orgasm finally crashes over him. He collapses on top of Uchi and is immediately shoved away, growling despite his euphoria as Ryo crawls between them like he belongs there.

“Welcome home,” Yoko says needlessly, still curled up on Uchi’s other side.

Once again tears form in Uchi’s eyes as the others all find a way to touch him. “I’m home.”


End file.
